Test fixtures for automatic testing equipment are commonly employed to removably retain an electronic circuit device in electrical communication with automatic testing equipment. The testing equipment is operative to ascertain whether the electronic circuit device conforms to a predetermined standard of quality, whereby functional devices may be readily identified and separated from defective ones. Vacuum trays, parallel press plates slidably mounted on spaced arms, and hinged lids have been employed to removably retain the electrical circuit devices to be tested in electrical communication with the automatic testing equipment. The fixtures having vacuum trays and parallel press plates, however, are disadvantageous, among other things, due to their use of comparatively complex and costly electro-mechanical actuating technology that is subject to repeated and costly malfunction. The fixtures having hinged covers are disadvantageous, among other things, due to the phenomenon that during closure the hinged covers impact an edge of the electrical circuit device to be tested which imparts an unbalanced force thereto that often effects an undesirable movement of the device out of electrical alignment with the test bed, neccesitating the repositioning of the device in the test fixture, and if unnoticed, possibly producing erroneous test results.